muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Sesamstrasse discography
From its earliest planning stages, Sesamstrasse was, like Sesame Street, designed to be a show that would use music and singing as a part of the material being taught. So it was only natural to release the musical content on records, not only to reinforce the curriculum lessons for children when they weren't watching the show, but also because Sesamstrasse music is enjoyable just for its own sake. The first few titles were released by Poly. These were deluxe albums, issued in colorful covers with photos of the show's characters. Europa Records began issuing CD's in 1994. While most of the albums contain songs that are translations of the songs from Sesame Street, there are a few that feature original songs in German, sung by characters who are native to Sesamstrasse. {| border=1 cellspacing=0 cellpadding=8 valign=top width=100% |- bgcolor=#eeeeee ! Cover !! Date !! Title !! Label |- | | align=center | 1973 | Sesamstrasse: Buch und Schallplatte LP, cassette and booklet | Poly |- | | align=center | 1973 | Sesamstrasse 1 LP, cassette | Poly |- | | align=center | 1974 | Sesamstrasse 2 LP, cassette | Poly |- | | align=center | 1974 | Lieder aus der Sesamstrasse und Andere Lustige Songs LP, cassette | Europa Records |- | | align=center | 1976 | Sesamstrasse 3 LP, cassette | Poly |- | | align=center | 1976 | [[Bumfidel Aus Der Sesamstraße|Bumfidel Aus Der Sesamstraße ''Lustige Geschichten Eines Lausejungen]]'' LP | Poly |- | | align=center | 1994 | Die Schönsten Lieder CD | Europa Records |- | | align=center | 1994 | Die Schönsten Geschichten CD | Europa Records |- | | align=center | 1995 | Ich Hatte... Kekse CD | Europa Records |- | | align=center | 1995 | Rock Around Sesamstrasse CD | Europa Records |- | | align=center | 1995 | Unsere Erde CD | Europa Records |- | | align=center | 1995 | Grobi und Seine Freunde CD | Europa Records |- | | align=center | 1995 | Sesamstrasse - The Remix Album CD | BMG Ariola |- | | align=center | 1996 | Wir Sind Alle Monster CD | Europa Records |- | | align=center | 1996 | In der Schule CD | Europa Records |- | | align=center | 1996 | Ich Kann nicht Einschlafen! CD | Europa Records |- | | align=center | 1997 | Ich Heiss' Samson CD | Europa Records |- | | align=center | 1997 | 25 Hits aus 25 Jahren CD | Europa Records |- | | align=center | 1997 | Sesam Jam (Der, Die, Das) CD single | Europa Records |- | | align=center | 1998 | Feiert alle Mit! CD | Europa Records |- | | align=center | 1998 | Ernie, Bert, Hiphop & Co CD | Europa Records |- | | align=center | 1998 | Ich Träum' von Gummistiefeln CD | Europa Records |- | | align=center | 1998 | Ernies Tierleben CD | Europa Records |- | | align=center | 1998 | Bibo und Der Monsterclub CD | Europa Records |- | | align=center | 1998 | Ich Kann das Schon! CD | Europa Records |- | | align=center | 1998 | Sieh'Mal Berts Nase! CD | Europa Records |- | | align=center | 1998 | Lass'uns Freunde Sein! CD | Europa Records |- | | align=center | 1999 | 123...Wir Traumen! CD | Europa Records |- | | align=center | 2000 | Quietsche-Entchen CD | Europa Records |- | | align=center | 2000 | Hatt'Ich Dich heut Erwartet CD | Europa Records |- | | align=center | 2000 | Hier Ist Super Grobi CD | Europa Records |- | | align=center | 2000 | Zähl' auf mich! CD | Europa Records |- | | align=center | 2000 | Ernie und Seine Freunde CD | Europa Records |- | | align=center | 2000 | Mach Schneller, Bert! CD | Europa Records |- | | align=center | 2000 | Unser A B C CD | Europa Records |- | | align=center | 2000 | Ernie und Bert Machen Ferien CD | Europa Records |- | | align=center | 2001 | Wenn Ich Gross Bin CD | Europa Records |- | | align=center | 2003 | Unsere Buchstaben CD | Europa Records |- | | align=center | 2003 | Gute Nacht, Bert! CD | Europa Records |- | | align=center | 2003 | Macht alle mit! CD | Europa Records |- | | align=center | 2003 | Ernie und Bert CD | Europa Records |- | | align=center | 2003 | Die schönsten Geschichten CD | Europa Records |- | | align=center | 2003 | Die schönsten Lieder CD | Europa Records |- | | align=center | 2004 | Quitsche-Entchen CD | Europa Records |- | | align=center | 2004 | Sei Mein Freund! CD | Europa Records |- | | align=center | 2004 | Ich bin So Froh! CD | Europa Records |- | | align=center | 2005 | Ich Kann Zählen! CD | Europa Records |- | | align=center | 2005 | Sing' doch Mit! CD | Europa Records Category:Sesamstrasse Albums Category:Discographies Category:International Sesame Street Albums